paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Meltdown
Summary Episode 3 of season 1 of The gate crasher chronicles and the third episode over all. Front Line has his first encounter with Switchblade and gains a new ally in the process. Story (a grey, red and black armored car speeds through the dark streets of iacon) (it stops in an alley, behind a hardware store) (out gets a german shepherd, wearing nothing but a black collar with a pup tag sporting a black gate with a red background) (the pup tag glows and a voice comes through) Showdown: You sure you don't need any help, kid? Front Line: (sighs) For the fifth time, I don't need any help pounding some measly bad guys. Showdown: Your the only one thats trying to save this city, I just don't want to see you dead. Front Line: Just let me do my job. (he taps his pup tag and he is suddenly covered in armor that matches his truck) (he sneaks to the front door and listens) Bad Guy: Lets see........... we'll take these chainsaws, this mesh fence and.................. everything in the cash register. (front line goes into the store) Front Line (in armor): Actually, they'll be taking some bandages and ice packs. Bad Guy: Its the vigilante! Get him! (two of the five bad guys pull out guns and start shooting, while two more grab chainsaws and attack front line and the last one empties out the cash register) (the bullets simply bounce off front line's armor, while the chainsaw blades can't cut through it) Front Line (in armor): My turn. (he kicks the first bad guy in the face, then knife hands the second in the back, making them drop their chainsaws) (the other two stop firing bullets and run away) (front line jumps onto the counter, runs along it, then jumps onto the two fleeing bad guys and knocks them out) (the other two that had the chainsaws run out the door and the one that was getting the money flees also) (front line tackles the last one before he escapes) Bad Guy 5: Please, I'll give you anything! Front Line (in armor): Where is Switchblade! Bad Guy 5: No harm in that, he can still kill you. He's getting his checkup, tonight, at a clinic across town. Front Line (in armor): Thanks for the information. (he knocks out the bad guy with a punch) (a little while later, he is driving his armored car to the town square) (as he approaches, the ground suddenly drops, producing a ramp) (he drives down the ramp and it goes back up) (he stops the armored car on a turntable, gets out and enters a small room full of crates) (on one of the crates is a computer, which showdown is standing by) (front line deactivates his armor) Front Line: Great news! Showdown: What? Front Line: One of those bad guys gave me a lead. Switchblade is going to be getting his check up in a clinic across town! Showdown: We can end this.................. But........... Front Line: What? Showdown: I'm not sure. Even with your armor, Switchblade might be a little too tough for you. Front Line: (sighs) Have you actually seen Switchblade? Showdown: No. And those who have either become his minions or don't live to tell the tale. Front Line: The only one who's not going to live to tell the tale of Switchblade's defeat is Switchblade himself. Showdown: Don't get cocky, kid. Now, we should probably train a little more before you get to your fight. Front Line: Fine................ (two hours later) (a building labeled "building beam medical clinic") (inside, a gray bulldog is doing a checkup on a large rottweiler) (outside, a couple men with machine guns are guarding the door) Front Line (in armor): Hey. (the guards look up, only to get knocked out with two side kicks) (front line begins sneaking through the complex until he hears voices coming from a room) (he tries the door, but it's locked) (his trying to enter alerts the pups behind the door) Rottweiler: Huh? Who's there? (front line sighs, goes to a wall, leaps off of it and crashes through the door) Bulldog: What in the?! Front Line (in armor): You Switchblade? Rottweiler: Ooohh, your another "hero" who wants to kill me. Nice suit.............. I'll give it a better paint job after I pry your soon to be lifeless form from it. Front Line (in armor): We'll see who gets killed, Switchblade. Switchblade: (laughs) That we will............ RAH! (switchblade runs forward and kicks front line) (though it doesn't pierce the armor, front line is sent flying through a wall by the kick, surprised at switchblade's strength) Front Line (in armor): Now sample my strength! (front line leaps through the hole in the wall and punches switchblade with a great deal of strength, sending him crashing into a wall on the other side of the room) Switchblade: Impressive! Would you like to work for me? Front Line (in armor): Me? Work for you? You, the pup that turned my city into a place where criminals run rampant?! I will die before I join you. Switchblade: And so you shall..................... (switchblade slides under front line and kicks him up through the roof) (front line lands on the roof, calls for his hammer and pounds the ceiling, causing switchblade to be buried in rubble) (switchblade bursts out of the rocks and front line calls for his minion and fires at switchblade who dodges the bullets) (meanwhile, the bulldog has taken out a beam cannon of some sort and begun tinkering with it) (switchblade hops on a pile of rubble, then up onto the roof, then jumps and smashes front line, sending him back down to the floor) (switchblade stomps down on front line and prepares to execute him with one of his own axes) Switchblade: End of the line................ (suddenly, a yellow ray blasts switchblade off of front line, sending him into a wall) (switchblade looks up and sees the bulldog with holding a beam cannon, while front line gets to his feet) Switchblade: You will pay for your treachery, Meltdown! You and the gate crasher! (he runs off) (front line attempts to chase him, but he falls down in pain) Meltdown: Are you ok? Front Line (in armor): I think my ankle might be sprained. Meltdown: I'll fix you up. Just take off that armor. (front line backs away a little) Front Line (in armor): How do I know I can trust you? Meltdown: Because I saved you life and made myself a wanted pup in the process. I've heard rumors of a vigilante, taking down Switchblade's men and now I believe them. Front Line (in armor): Alright. (he deactivates his armor) Front Line: Names Front Line. Yours? Meltdown: Meltdown. Front Line: Nice to meet you. (a little while later, meltdown has used his beam cannon to heal front line's ankle) Meltdown: There. (front line tries out his ankle) Front Line: Feels a lot better, thanks. Meltdown: I don't suppose you have somewhere I can stay, seeing as how Switchblade's men are probably going to be crawling all over my house now that I've helped you. Front Line: I know just the place...................... (a little while later, front line is driving his armored car and meltdown is driving a yellow ambulance with blue highlights) (they drive to iacon square and go down the ramp) Meltdown: Wow! (showdown does out to greet them) Showdown: Hey Front Line! Who's he? Did you kill Switchblade? Front Line: Showdown, meet Meltdown, our new ally and medic. Showdown: Hello. Meltdown: Y- your Showdown. The wrestling champion? Showdown: Yes. (meltdown faints) Showdown: Why does that always happen? (he and front line laugh) THE END!!! Previous Episode: A Showdown Next Episode: Dead in the heatCategory:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode